You Can't Clone Everything
by DanTheMan2150AD
Summary: The Final battle between Shepard and his Clone is drawing to a dramatic conclusion. Only this time there's a third outcome. What does the galaxy have in store for 2 Commander Shepard's running around?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Shepard! You here me asshole?! I'm Shepard!"

"No, you're not."

Diving out of cover, Shepard made a run for the Clone shooting the M-11 Wraith out of his hands. However, the Clone quickly retaliated by knocking Shepard's M-7 Lancer away with a Biotic Throw. Annoyed this was going nowhere fast Shepard spear tackled the Clone over the railing of the shuttle bay, rolling down the ramp together in the process. Shepard managed to recover quickly; as they approached the edge of the shuttle bay ramp, stopped the role landing 2 solid punches one after the other. The crunches could be heard by both Liara and Wrex who had only just realised what had happened and chased after the two.

The Clone kicked Shepard off, returned to his feet, only to fall over again, this time over the ramp of the shuttle bay barely clinging on for dear life. A quake had stricken the Normandy due to the terrible flying by the CAT6 Pilot, 'Joker and Cortez are doing their jobs alright.' Shepard thought.

Shepard too had been shaken by the quake and was also dangling over the edge of the shuttle bay ramp. Both men were struggling to cling on, desperately trying to find a hand hold as too pull themselves back up again.

"Look at you. What makes you so damned special?" The Clone stated, bitterly. "Why you and not me?", He seemed broken, almost devastated. Shepard could do and say nothing as he was too busy hanging on for dear life himself.

"Shepard!" Liara shouted, "Hang on." She reached out towards her bondmate grasping him with all her strength, Wrex managed to find a handhold and acted as the anchor keeping her supported.

"Get your ass up here Shepard!" Wrex cried out in semi annoyance. Together Wrex and Liara managed to haul Shepard back onto the Normandy. Meanwhile the Clone looked towards Brooks hopefully as she appeared at the edge of the shuttle bay, however she turned away leaving the Clone for dead. Utterly crushed at this revelation, the Clone just waited for his fate to be decided.

"Thanks." Shepard called out to his squadmates. Clambering back up the ramp, Shepard paused and turned back to look at his struggling Clone.

"What about this Pyjack?" Wrex stated, curious as to how the Commander was to handle this situation.

Shepard thought for a moment, 'to hell with this.' He finally deduced. Shepard walked over towards the Clone, standing over his struggling doppelgänger for a second, he bent down and offered his hand to the Clone.

"Here, take my hand." Shepard couldn't believe it himself, after everything that had happened, he was offering to save a man determined to steal his life.

The Clone simply looked up at Shepard utterly bewildered. "And then?", He asked.

"And then you live."

"For what?", The Clone reeled back letting go of the ramp, after realising he had nothing left to fight and live for.

Shepard saw what was going to happen. Leaping forward, the Commander grabbed his Clone by the arms, determined not to let him go. Liara and Wrex acted in an instant, grabbing the Commanders legs desperate to keep him from falling a few miles to an unpleasant end.

"Why? Why save me?!", The Clone was inches from death; yet the Commander had gone against everything to save him.

"Everybody has something worth living for." Shepard stated, hauling the Clone back up onto the ramp of the shuttle bay. Wrex lifted the Clone to his feet and shoved him back towards the safety of the Normandy.

Cortez and Joker, were now safely back on the Normandy and strolling through the shuttle bay talking with Shepard. Wrex, Liara and the Clone were all gathered in the armoury section with Wrex on babysitting duty, he occasionally grumbled to himself about being stuck with the same job again. Liara could only nervously chuckle; sitting on James workbench with her back to the Clone, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Fortunately, they weren't here long enough to do much real damage." Cortez informed the Commander. "Although I may need some help from James to clean up the damage to the shuttle bay." Cortez then started walking to where Brooks was standing cuffed, ready to be lead away. Neither he nor Joker he actually clocked the fact Shepard had saved his Clone and was now sitting not to far away from them all.

"Plus they overloaded the heat diffusion system firing at us." Joker added. "Not sure if you noticed, but Shuttle Guy here did some crazy stunt-flying to keep us in one piece."

Cortez obviously humbled by the compliment turned back around and said "It's just nice to fly something a little more manoeuvrable than the Kodiak."

"What about EDI? Is she back online?" Shepard inquired to Joker.

"I am once again fully in control of the Normandy." Said the voice of the AI of that name, over Shepard's com unit.

"Glad to hear it. What about the mercs? Any survivors?" The Commander asked, unsure of how many other members of CAT6 he had to take out in the intense firefight that had transpired.

"Just one crappy-ass pilot and her. Alliance is taking her to a high-security facility. Maybe she can give them some dirt in Cerberus." Joker answered, Brooks had been lead into view by Cortez.

"I'll be more than happy to cooperate with the authorities." She snidely remarked.

"Until you escape." Shepard shot back in a threatening voice.

"Me? Escape? But I'm not a field agent!" Brooks replied, feigning innocence. Shepard was getting really ticked off now. He approached Brooks his body language clearly stating he won't hesitate to pull the trigger if needed.

"Stop. Just stop. You betrayed me and the Alliance in the middle of a war." Little did Shepard know, Brooks was taking the opportunity to start to hack off her cuffs off.

"I was young and naïve." Brooks looked up at the Commander with false innocence, she was stalling for time. "Admit it, Commander. You'll miss me." She was about to break the cuffs and run when Shepard unexpectedly turned back around and approached her again.

"No, I won't. Because you're going to stay in your cell and do your time."

Brooks was completely taken aback, this was not something she was expecting. "Afraid I'll escape, come back for revenge? Is the great Commander Shepard pleading for his life?" She remarked with a smirk.

Shepard looked her dead in the eyes and in a hushed growl, uttered "I'm pleading for yours."

Brooks was utterly defeated, she gave up with hacking the cuffs off her wrists. "So thoughtful." She sighed deeply. "Then I suppose I'm off to lock up." Shepard returned to where Joker was standing. "You know" Brooks began causing Shepard to turn around again. "*HE* wouldn't have left me live."

Shepard knew she was referring to his Clone and simply replied "You can't clone everything." Brooks was shoved forward by Cortez to get her moving. She just looked disheartened.

*Bang!*

All of a sudden a shot rang out. Brooks fell forward. Dead. Shepard looked towards his squadmates on instinct. He saw the smoking barrel of Liara's M-6 Carnifex, only it wasn't holstered and she wasn't holding it, the Clone was.

"No, *HE* wouldn't." He spat.


	2. Chapter 2

The Clone lowered the weapon, flipped it around and handed the M-6 Carnifex back to Liara who gingerly accepted it and just said nothing. Shepard just looked utterly startled by what had just transpired, he wasn't expecting that. Wrex on the other hand was just chuckling to himself.

"At least one of us had the gall to do it." He chuckled. "Reminds me of the old days, we shot more stuff back then." He sighed, "Good times." None of the crew knew what to do. Joker eventually put his first two fingers to his communicator piece he had in his ear.

"Uh, maintenance to the shuttle bay." He requested before taking his fingers away, it seemed the only logical step at the time. Before putting his fingers back to his ears rather swiftly and stating. "Better get C-Sec in here too." Taking his fingers away from his ear for a second time now, Joker turned to Shepard and spoke in a hush, "I thought you'd kicked *him* off." He emphasised the him with a headcock back towards the Clone.

"It's like I said before, Joker." Shepard started, before cutting himself off to look back at the Clone. "We are gonna take Cerberus out and who better to help us than someone who hates them more than me?", Shepard ended that last statement with a small smirk, Joker immediately picked this up and just chuckled to himself.

"The Illusive Man really doesn't know what's gonna hit him." Joker laughed off. C-Sec would be awhile, but time waits for no man. Shepard walked over to the others in the armoury, Liara smiled warmly at his approaching presence, she dropped the cold demeanour she had on by uncrossing her arms.

"Shore Leave is back on for now, people." Shepard announced, "let's go greet the others." He finished. He let Wrex, Joker and Cortez leave via the ramp, Liara elected to stay behind for a minute.

"Shepard..." She started but cut herself off as she quickly kissed the man she loved. Shepard himself was surprised at the gesture, taking him completely off guard. It was over just as quickly as it started. Shepard appreciated the show of affection but wore a look that told her 'why?'. Liara caught the look and giggled slightly, "That's just in case, you'd forgotten about later, I'll see you outside." And with that she walked away.

Shepard heard a low chuckle coming from the other occupant of the armoury. Shepard elected to ignore him, simply walking over and picking the man up to escort him down to C-Sec, leaving Brooks' body for maintenance. The walk was deathly quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were the duos footsteps on the metal under their feet.

The Clone eventually broke their silence, "Do all aliens want to get into bed with you or is it just that one?" Shepard stopped dead in his tracks yanking the Clone to a halt at the same time. Shepard could feel his anger rising and if he could feel it Liara could too, after all they were joined. He let out some deep breaths and calmed himself before continuing onwards as if nothing had happened.

"That's none of your concern." He stated, the Clone was dissatisfied with the answer but knew that was all he was going to get out of the Commander. Outside the Normandy, C-Sec were waiting M-7 Avengers pointed at the ready. Commander Bailey stepped forward to do the prisoner transfer.

"Wow. Joker wasn't kidding." Bailey said in awe. He signalled for his men to lower their rifles with a sweep of the hand. "So what are we going to do with this?" He asked.

"Put him in a cell until I come and get him later, I've got other things to attend to first." Shepard told him. He shoved the Clone forwards, who stumbled on his feet, and flew into Bailey's waiting guards. "I can probably swing by in the morning to grab him. I've got the rest of my shore leave to attend to right now." Shepard started walking off to meet the rest of the crew, he gave Bailey a little 2 finger salute as he passed. "Catch you later, Bailey." Shepard stopped suddenly stopped and turned back around with a smirk. He looked right at his Clone and said three magic words.

"I should go."

The Clone said nothing and just looked downright annoyed. But accepted his fate and let himself be taken away by C-Sec.

Shepard approached the rest of the crew, "Come on. Maybe we can take some actual time off. No explosions or anything. Just us." Everybody had their own say on the matter.

"Just us." Tali agreed.

"I'll believe it when I see it, but it's worth a shot." Garrus joked.

"Unlikely... but acceptable." Javik motioned.

"Excellent." EDI expressed while holding Joker close.

"That sounds fantastic." Kaidan sighed with relief.

"Works for me." James said, fist bumping Kaidan as he walked by.

"Don't know about 'no explosions' but 'just us' sounds perfect." Wrex nudging Garrus' shoulder in a playful manner.

Liara meanwhile approached Shepard, leaned on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Absolutely." Before letting go and offering her hand to him. Shepard gladly took it and led the crew away for the remainder of Shore Leave.


	3. Chapter 3

The Crew of the Normandy stumbled through the doors to Shepard's apartment, all completely done with the events of today. Tali was the first to speak up, "Worst. Shore Leave. Ever." She announced in annoyance to the group, with the majority laughing at the quip. The crew slowly left, one by one, to enjoy the remaining Shore Leave they had left. Just leaving Shepard, Wrex and Joker in the apartment. Joker took his opportunity to talk.

"So after a hard day of fighting an evil Clone, you know what comes next?" He implied knowingly to Shepard.

Shepard was lost on him, "A Nap?" He asked innocently.

"Please. We party down." Joker responded.

Wrex broke the conversation, "Well, I gotta get going. Things to settle up before I head back to Tuchanka. Always fires to put out when you're in charge, right?" He turned and started to walk towards the apartment door, "Let me know if you want to hang out or if you're having that party." And with that he left.

"See ya!" Joker called out after him. Before turning back to Shepard.

"Party, huh?" Shepard's interests were seemingly peeked.

"No pressure." Joker started with a half sigh. "No ones gonna make you throw a party." Shepard contemplated over the idea for a moment before finally speaking.

"All right, good idea. Let's set it up."

Glyph hovered over towards the Commander, 'that drone always has something to add.' Shepard laughed mentally at the innocent thing.

"I've channeled discretionary funds into your account for the purchase of any celebratory supplies, Commander." He announced in his standard, monotone voice. Joker quickly tapped away on his Omni-Tool before surprising the Commander with 3 immediate invitees.

"Okay. EDI, Cortez and Traynor are in." Shepard just shook his head with a half smile at how quickly Joker had sent invites. "What?" Joker exclaimed before shrugging his shoulders.

"I have also informed Dr. T'Soni about any potential upcoming celebrations." Glyph broke back into the conversation just as quickly as he had left it.

Shepard needed to take back control and fast before the two could do any further damage.

"Wait, wait! I'm in charge of the guest list." He said defensively.

Joker just brushed it off with a "Yeah, so there's no uninvite button on this thing."

Shepard just put his head in his hands before giving up, "All right. But when it's time, *I* invite the rest."

Joker turned to leave but turned back around just as fast. "Cortez just invited James, so..."

Shepard just scoffed halfheartedly, "Fine." He said. Joker was finally making his leave, turned to go but not before adding his traditional wit.

"I'm going to go out and see how much trouble I can get into without snapping a femur." And with that. Finally made his way out. Glyph then appeared suddenly in front of the Commander again.

"Members of your crew have expressed interest in spending time with you, Commander. You can check your private terminal for messages." Glyph wasn't done. "If you require activities, Silversun Strip has an arcade in addition to the casino." Still not finished Glyph continued. "You have also been granted a complimentary pass to the combat simulator."

"Thanks, Glyph." Shepard began as to stop the drone from continuing on with his rambles. "Guess I should take some advantage of some Shore Leave myself." And with that Shepard... went straight for the private terminal to check his messages.

And sure enough, there they all were. 9 unread messages. The first was a confirmation email from Armax Arena, that he had received the combat sim pass. The second was from Javik, about a matter that needed discussion, he would meet him outside the casino later. The third was from Garrus, all that was written inside the email was 'Drinks? Silver Coast Casino. No dead arms dealers this time!' Typical Garrus, Shepard got a good chuckle out of that one. The fourth was from Specialist Traynor, asking to meet for lunch in Castle Arcade. The fifth was from EDI, which seemed to be about shopping but Shepard couldn't really decipher it, coherently. The sixth was from James, about something he needed to show Shepard, 'that would be pretty easy' Shepard told himself. The seventh was from Miranda about getting a tour of the new apartment. The eighth... was from Bray. He basically explained clean up was going well on Omega after Shepard had taken General Patrovzsky into custody and he didn't hate him for blowing up the Batarian Relay. The ninth was the most troubling for Shepard, as it was an urgent message from Commander Bailey himself. Something had happened down in the cells and he needed Shepard to give his Clone a stern talking to.

"Seems like my life is destined to be annoying." Shepard sighed to himself. The party would have to be on hold for now. Shepard made his way out of the apartment, and toward the lift at the end of the hallway. While waiting for the lift, he stared out at the strip through the large glass windows. It all seemed so peaceful, Shepard just watched the people merry around, spotting a very recognisable face briefly amongst the crowd of people. Kasumi seemed to be heading towards the casino before she disappeared with her cloak like always. Shepard turned his attention back to the lift, which had just arrived. Shepard stepped into the lift and selected the required floor, the lift then began to move at a fair speed towards the C-Sec cells.

The lift arrived at the floor and Shepard stepped out. He was greeted by a small open hall reminiscent of the old C-Sec reception before Sovereigns attack, there were a few chairs lined up against the wall and what looked like the booking officer sat behind a tall desk, much higher than anything else. Shepard approached the Turian manning the desk and looked up at her, trying to get her attention. The Turian seemed too engrossed with what was going on her monitor to see Commander Shepard. Shepard coughed loudly to get her attention.

"Anything good on?" Shepard asked. The Turian jumped in her seat and looked down at the Commander.

"Oh, Commander Shepard, apologises." She started. "And no sir, just watching some of the prisoners make conversation. It was really uneventful until they brought down you, Err, I mean the other you. Sorry."

"Hey, no harm no foul." Shepard replied. He didn't want the full apology that he knew would come eventually. "I got an email requesting me. Any hints about what it is?"

"No clue. My shift just started 5 minutes ago. I'll buzz you in, Commander Bailey is waiting inside for you. Good luck." She finished, the door beside her opened up to a long corridor, Shepard could see Bailey standing at the other end, leaning against a wall waiting for him, he began walking down towards him. While walking down, Shepard managed to sneak a couple of glances through the other cells and saw some other prisoners cowering in fear as he walked past.

'Funny' Shepard thought, 'I don't remember seeing any of these guys before, yet there all terrified of me.' Shepard's thought would have to wait as he approached Bailey. Bailey stopped leaning against the wall and reached his hand out to Shepard who took it in a shake.

"Shepard. Thanks for coming. We just can't seem to catch a break with trouble round here can we?" Bailey asked.

"What's happened?" Shepard asked answering the question with another question.

"Maybe I should let him tell you that." Bailey answered. "I'll watch from behind the mirror, you can handle the interrogation. He's waiting in there." Bailey finished by pointing at the door marked Interrogation 2. "Any trouble and I'll be right in."

"Appreciate it." Shepard shook his hand once more, before he took a deep breath and walked through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

There, sat at the far end of the table, was the Clone. Cuffed to the table using old school metal which Shepard had not seen in a long time. The Clone looked up from the table to see Shepard standing at the end of the table with his arms folded, obviously disapproving.

"Whadda you want?" The Clone said in a low growl, he wasn't too pleased to see this man again.

"Bailey called me in." Shepard began, before going to take a seat. He expertly took the opposite chair, twirled it around so the back was facing the table, and sat down legs astride the chair in a relaxed manner. "Said something about you causing trouble. Care to explain?" He finished with a scowl.

"What's their to explain?" The Clone replied, leaning forward in his seat. "When you look like the great Commander Shepard everyone wants a piece of you. Some of them just couldn't handle the greatness." He finished with a sadistic smile that creeped Shepard out far too much. Shepard stood up from his seat and paced the room. Deep in thought. Minutes seemed to pass in seconds as Shepard paced, he stopped walking and turned to face the Clone, finally spoking.

"I've got a deal for you." He started. The Clones ears started to prick up he leaned forward and motioned with his hand for Shepard to continue. "I'll take you with me when Shore Leave is over, you'll have a place on the Normandy so you won't have to rot in here." The Clone seemed taken aback by this but didn't say anything, instead allowing the Commander to finish. "And together we can take out Cerberus and the Illusive Man once and for all. Whadda ya say?" He finished looking hopefully at the Clone. The Clone didn't say anything, he just sat there twiddling his thumbs in deep thought. "I'll give you some time to think about the proposal." Shepard said turning to leave.

"Wait!" The Clone spoke up while trying to rise from his seat unsuccessfully. Shepard turned back to hear him out. The Clone slumped back into his seat and spoke barely audibly "I accept", that was all Shepard managed to hear.

"Okay then. I'll be back for you later." Shepard turned to leave once more before turning back again. "By the way, what do I called you? I mean I can't just call you Shepard, that would be too confusing." The Clone didn't say anything, he just sat there.

"John." He finally said, "It was taken from John Doe, the place holder name for corpses, it'll do for now." He finished quietly.

"Okay then, John." Shepard said, "I'll be back later." And with that he turned and left the room, Bailey was waiting outside for him and looked a little disappointed.

"You know Shepard, all these times I finally get someone and you come in and sweep them away. But I accept it, he is you after all." Bailey stated.

Shepard looked back at John through the door as it closed. "Not entirely." He said sadly, "Goodbye Bailey." Shepard finished holding out his hand in a sign of respect. Bailey took the hand in a shake before saluting his fellow Commander goodbye. Bailey said no more and simply walked away to deal with other business. Shepard walked back down the corridor and out the door to the reception area. The female Turian was still there, watching the monitor. She heard the door open this time and turned in her seat to speak to the Commander.

"How'd it go?" She asked inquisitively.

"About as well as I hoped." Shepard replied, he had time so he decided to humour her. "He'll be outta here soon, don't worry."

"Well it'll be less hassle without him around. Anyway I won't keep you from your business Commander" She said, abruptly ending the conversation. She turned back in her seat and stared at the monitor again, completely absorbed. Shepard just shook his head and left quietly, he might as well head back now his business was concluded. He left the hall via the lift, once he had entered the lift his finger hovered over his apartments floor. He was tempted to go back now and invite some of his crew around. However, Shepard thought that it'd be easier to go and get the supplies for the party now, rather than later when he'd be too tired. Shepard moved his finger down one button and pressed it. The lift didn't have as far to travel as his last journey and Shepard soon arrived at the Silversun Strip. Ahead of him he could a home furnishings store, he'd visit there later and browse to see the alternative furniture. He walked past and through a set of doors out onto the Strip.

Shepard breathed in the atmosphere and surroundings, there was so much neon and the Strip seemed so much larger than it looked through his apartment window. Shepard walked through all the crowds towards the casino, he would order the supplies now to leave himself some free time. He made it to the doors, with the doorman letting him inside with a polite gesture. Shepard walked up the stairs, it's funny to think just a few hours ago he was here with Liara having both a relaxed and tense time. Shepard spotted a small device on the side of one of the rows of chance games to his left and went over to investigate. He crouched down and inspected the piece; it was a metallic with red lights surrounding it. But Shepard couldn't concentrate properly on it as he heard and all too familiar voice coming up the stairs.

"Senek, hit the comms. Tianna, distract the bouncer. Urch, you take the vault. Avoid the thermal sensors—they trigger the lockdown. You'll hit motion sensors, and that'll alert security. Vurk, steal a uniform. You go in as security, fake the arrest..." Kasumi stopped as she saw Shepard turn and face her from where her device had been. "Whoops. I seem to have the wrong casino." She tried turning away to escape but Shepard acted too quickly for her.

"Kasumi?" He said in a surprised but jokingly tone. He started to walk towards her.

Kasumi sighed. "Take a walk guys." She turned to face Shepard. "I can explain?" She started in an innocent voice.

Shepard honestly was going to enjoy hearing this. "I believe I hired you because you were the best damn thief in the galaxy." He managed to relax her with those words.

"Sweet talker." She said with a smile, she gestured for them to walk together, which Shepard gladly did.

"Are you hard up for credits, or is this just to stay in practice?" He asked.

"People who can't get to the Citadel are having a rough time out there." Kasumi answered, whilst hacking the machines as she went by. "This place has more money than it knows what to do with. It could help those refugees survive. And it's not like the owner can spend it if the Reapers win."

"So you're robbing the rich to help the poor." Shepard guessed.

Kasumi looked at him for a moment before continuing. "I'm doing what I do. Raiding Cerberus bases and infiltrating Reaper-held locations is fun. But I'm a thief. Stealing it's who I am. Without it, I... By the way, are you gonna call security?"

Shepard was laughing internally at this but decided its Shore Leave his crew, old or new, could do what they wanted. "Just don't get caught, okay?"

Kasumi laughed at that. "Hey, come on. I never get caught. Come on, guys! Show's on!" She said before walking away but turned around to face Shepard again. "You're the best Shep. And if things don't work out between you and Liara, call me." She finished with a wink before disappearing. Shepard couldn't hold it in any longer and just laughed to himself.

A guard approached Shepard, "Excuse me, is there a problem?"

Shepard managed to stop laughing just long enough to answer. "No. No problem at all." And walked up to the bar to get the supplies.


	5. Chapter 5

As Shepard made his way up the stairs towards the bar and heard the bartender arguing with someone, when Shepard made it to the top of the stairs he could see a familiar blue hat with SR2 written on it. 'Oh Joker, what have you started now?' Shepard thought as he approached listening in on the conversation.

"I was here when Cerberus attacked, and I don't remember seeing you." The bartender said, annoyed. "I think I caught a glimpse of Commander Shepard fighting over by the elevator bay, though." Shepard just folded his arms and listened as Joker told his fabricated his story.

"Well, yeah, Shepard was protecting the Council, but I had my own problems to deal with." Joker started. The Asari bartender just looked at him with narrow eyes. "You see, I was down by the docking bay near C-Sec headquarters..." Joker trailed off before starting again putting on a ridiculous voice for what Shepard thought were Cerberus Troopers. "Ha-ha! Commander Shepard is chasing the Council. This is our chance!" Shepard just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Oh, shit! Cerberus!" Joker continued in his normal voice, before quickly switching back to the ridiculous voice again. "Ha-ha-ha! It's Joker! He can barely walk! How's he going to stop us? Ha-ha!"

"Like this." Joker growled in a lower voice. "It's joking time." Shepard just facepalmed at what he was hearing. "Ah, we were fools to underestimate Joker! Oh, no!" The ridiculous voice replied. "Yes. You were." The deeper voice countered.

"That's right! You just landed on the island of doctor me!" Joker finished his dramatic retelling. "And that's pretty much how it happened... which is why you should comp my drinks."

The bartender just stared at him for a few seconds before bluntly replying "No."

"Aw, come on!" Joker exclaimed.

"I barely believe what they're saying about Shepard. You? I don't think so." She finished with a hushed whisper. Shepard walked over to the bar now and stood behind Jokers shoulder so he'd see him, or at least feel his presence.

"Okay, trying not to be offended there. Look if Shepard were here..." before Joker spotted him out of the corner of his eye. "Uh, Shepard. Hi." Shepard thought for a moment before instigating a plan.

" I'm Commander Shepard, and I'll vouch for my pilot." Shepard started placing his hands behind his back in a military pose. "Jeff Moreau is a hero. Everyone in this room owes him their lives, myself included."

"I'm so sorry, Commander. I had no idea. Drinks are on me, Lieutenant." The asari replied before swiftly leaving to tend the other end of the bar.

"Uh... thanks, Commander."

Shepard just walked up to the bar and grabbed a glass. "You can pay me back later."

"Fine." Joker sighed, defeated. Before also taking a glass. They both quickly finished their drinks before Joker spoke up again. "Well, I gotta get going. I was gonna take EDI shopping." Turning to leave.

"Good luck!" Was all Shepard could say before he disappeared. Leaving the Commander alone to drink. It wasn't long before Shepard heard heavy footsteps coming up the opposite staircase. A few more seconds ticked by before Wrex appeared at the bar on his right.

"Wrex?" Shepard asked, unsure why the Warlord hadn't returned to Tuchanka yet. "What are you doing here?"

"Ugh... Escaping." Wrex sighed, looking like he hadn't slept in months, smashing his skull onto the bar. "Ever since we cured the genophage, it's been nothing but work."

"Council been riding you?" Shepard responded sincerely, truly caring for his friend.

Wrex quickly pushed himself off the bar. "Bah! Not those pyjak shit-slingers. No it's the..." he trailed off before quickly looking around and lowering his voice. "It's the females, Shepard. Now that they're fertile again..." he trailed off again, before smashing his head back onto the bar. "Ugh, I haven't slept in... I don't know how long." Shepard was seriously worried Wrex would hurt himself but remembered a conversation they had back on Tuchanka about a year ago when he brought Grunt for his Rite. Something about Krogan having redundant nervous systems. The asari bartender approached them.

"Can I get you two anything?"

Wrex didn't miss a beat, not even bothering to lift his head from the table replied, "Two more drinks, and another bag of ice." As she left to go get his request, Shepard continued the conversation.

"I would've thought you'd be enjoying the... perks of krogan fertility."

Wrex lifted his head from the bar again. "Enjoying it? There's a line of females outside my dwelling right now! Stretches on for as far as you can see. I had to sneak out my own bathroom window! Even the. I was cornered by two more females on the ride from Tuchanka." He seemed a little annoyed.

"And it's just you? They're not spreading the love around?" Shepard joked.

"Sure, but everyone wants their firstborn in generations to be strong and fit. I'm the leader of Clan Urdnot. I brought an end to the genophage. Everyone on Tuchanka wants a piece of me. And Bakara's no help at all. She encourages it! I'm telling you, Shepard. I'm in no shape to fight Reapers." Wrex's head crashed against the bar for what must have been the 3rd time now.

"Considering everything we've been through. I can think of worse positions to be in." Shepard told him.

"Trust me, I've been in every position in the past few days." Wrex grumbled. Before 2 drinks slid along the bar and the asari once again returned.

"Here are your drinks... and a bag of ice." She dropped the bag onto the bar not to far from Wrex's glass. Wrex lifted his head once more and stared at it for a couple of seconds. Then looking at Shepard even longer. Shepard seemed to catch on pretty quick and stepped away form the bar to allow Wrex to take care of business.

Wrex groaned. "And I thought Mordin's procedure was painful..." Shepard stepped back to the bar to continue talking. "Ah well..." Wrex laughed. "Shit, Shepard. We sure have been through it, haven't we?" Wrex turned to face Shepard, offering support for the man.

"Still going through it." Shepard responded. Wrex let out a full laugh.

"True. Well, here's to us! And to going through it." Wrex toasted.

"I'll drink to that." Shepard finished before downing his drink in one.

Wrex did the same, turning the glass rim down when he'd finished. "Korbal!" He exclaimed. He looked at Shepard, who had a bemused look on his face. "It means victory or death, roughly."

"Ah, but you can't die, Wrex... You've got a family now. A really... big... family." Shepard made sure he stressed those last 2 words as much as possible. Wrex just groaned loudly, smashing his head on the bar, leaving a crack in the glass.

"More ice!" He exclaimed. Shepard just smiled. But Wrex wasn't done, he turned the conversation Shepard's way. "How's Liara doing? Always liked that girl. Sweet. I never forgot when we rescued her from Therum." He smirked from his face down position.

Shepard turned back to the bar. "She's doing great, hopefully when this is all over I'll finally settle down, I think I've finally met the right woman." Shepard stared down into the glass, before lifting it up to signal for a refill. "Wrex, can I ask you something?" He said quietly.

Wrex slowly raised his head from the bar, turning and leaning against it. "Sure Shepard, why the change in mood?"

"What do you think our chances are? I mean, we might not all come outta this alive." Shepard said, depressingly.

"Shepard... look at me." Wrex started, Shepard turned to his krogan friend, Wrex looked him straight in the eyes. "We started this together, we'll finish it together. Virmire was almost the end but I knew I could trust you, so it wasn't. I knew about the dalatrass' deal before you even told us, you strengthened the bond we have together by not taking it." Wrex paused and grabbed Shepard's arm, holding it tight, in a friendship solidifying manner. Shepard returned the gesture. "And besides," Wrex continued. "You've got lots of little blue children to look after in your old age. Just make sure to name one of the kids after me." Wrex chuckled and turned back to the bar. Shepard felt a lot better, he gestured for the bartender to return and managed to order his party supplies.

"Thanks Wrex. Just make sure you do the same for me." Shepard smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, Shepard on more thing." Wrex quickly stopped him, "When this is all done and Tuchanka has been repaired. Come round and we'll grill some Salarian liver together. You can bring the gang if you like. Now..." he pulled Shepard close so he could whisper in his ear. "Go get her, tiger." Wrex smiled and let go of Shepard letting him leave, before turning back to the bar.

"So long, Wrex." Shepard said walking away.

"MORE ICE!" Wrex shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard couldn't quite leave just yet, he strolled over to the other side of the room and waited by the other bar on the dance floor, overlooking the casino. He saw Wrex stumble out the doors with a groan, Shepard just chuckled to himself at that. Eventually, Shepard could feel the presence of his favourite Turian in the building and turned around to see Garrus approaching. He was dressed in a more formal wear than what Shepard was used to seeing, he had once admitted to Tali that he thought Garrus only wore his armour. She had been sworn to secrecy after she had recovered from a giggling fit. As Garrus approached, Shepard noticed a female Turian stop dancing and look at Garrus in an admiring way. Once Garrus had sat down she made a move to not to far from where they were sitting and listened in on their conversation.

"Shepard." Garrus greeted his old friend with a friendly smile. Shepard turned his attention back to Garrus for the moment.

"So what do turians usually do with their time off?" He asked.

"Mostly we make plans for what to do when we're back at work. I have some ideas the Normandy's forward cannon..." Garrus replied.

"You know what you need, Garrus?" Shepard said, standing from the bar.

"That Mark-4 silencer scope I saw at the gun-shop?" Garrus answered in an almost child like essence of excitement.

"I was thinking a date." Shepard corrected walking past Garrus to the female Turian sitting just a few feet away. "Excuse me. I saw you checking out my friend here. I thought you two should meet." He told her before backing away to be Garrus' wingman.

"Hello." She started as Garrus approached her.

"Right, so um... Hello. And... hmm." Garrus fumbled through a few words, Shepard decided his friend needed a bit of a helping hand and tried offering his advice.

"Tell her she looks nice." He whispered.

"You seem like a nice person. Maybe a little quiet. Introspective. But decent overall." Garrus flirted. It was pitiful and almost worthy of a face palm but Shepard waited to see how she would respond before offering some more advice.

"Oh. Thank you... I think." She responded, almost as if she'd been offended.

"Try small talk." Shepard offered again.

"Come here often? I imagine anyone who does is probably an alcoholic." Garrus said. Shepard just smiled and shook his head, Garrus could be a hopeless case sometimes, but he respected him just the same, after all he had one of the greatest bromances in the galaxy.

"Actually, I do. I work at the turian embassy. Come here to unwind." She responded. She stood up seemingly trying to leave. "Yeah. Well, listen. I've got this... thing I forgot I had to do, and I should probably just go do it."

Shepard noticed a drunk Turian carrying a couple of beers in his hands and quickly slipped one out of his hands and into Garrus' as an incentive. Garrus noticed and handed the beer to her, salvaging the conversation.

"Sorry. Let's start over again. What I've been trying to say is: My names Garrus, and I'd love to have a drink with you." Shepard seemingly walked around a corner to give Garrus his moment, he propped himself up against the wall and closed his eyes. One foot supporting him, arms folded, just letting the conversation wash over him. All of a sudden he felt a arm come to rest around his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Tali and Liara standing beside him.

"Hello Shepard." Tali commented, before taking a step back to admire the Commander "Looking sharp... what's the occasion?" She asked.

"Just picking up the supplies for the party later, and I ran into Garrus and had a couple of drinks with him." Shepard replied. "He's over there talking to another turian." He jostled his head in the direction Garrus was standing, but from what he could hear it sounded like they had stopped talking and started making tongue warfare.

"That's alright. He's not my type anyway." Tali responded brushing off Shepard's suggestion. Liara quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"Really? Then what is your type then, Tali?" She asked. Tali said nothing but sneakily looked at Shepard for a few seconds before turning back to Liara.

"Oh... you know. Ahem, wow, did it get hot in here or is it just me." She said while fidgeting on the spot with her hands. She had been too nervous to make a move back at Shepard after their mission to stop the Collectors, plus even if she wanted too, it was too late. Liara had gotten to him first.

"Tali, can we have a quick chat. Just girl to girl." Liara said, she indicated towards the bar. Tali simply nodded and followed her over. Shepard smiled at the two, but figured he'd have to drag Garrus away from the female turian at some point. Shepard push himself off the wall and went back over to try and find Garrus. And he did find him. Sort of. Garrus was sat alone, beer in hand, looking a little down. Shepard took a stool beside him and faced his friend.

"What's up, Garrus? You didn't crash and burn, did you?" Shepard opened.

"Nah." Garrus started before taking a swig off the bear that was in his hand. "She just had to get back to work, she did give me her number before she left though. I promised her a tour of the Normandy at some point as well. I'll be okay."

"But you don't look okay, Garrus." Shepard rebutted, "In fact, if you pardon the word, you look like hammered shit." Shepard joked.

"Maybe because I am." Garrus laughed. "Did I ever tell you about how I calibrated the Normandy's cannons?"

"Yes, Garrus, you did. Come big man, let's get you home." Shepard said, slipping an arm under his friend to support him.

"Mmmm comfy bed." Garrus mumbled to himself. Shepard would have his work cut out for him over the next few hours. But he was looking forward to every single moment of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard managed to get Garrus back to his apartment, Garrus' was too far away for Shepard to haul him there right now. He led Garrus through the lobby, and into the first bedroom on the right. He didn't want to chance helping the drunken Turian up the stairs, knowing how well this day was going he'd more than likely fall backwards and cause injuries. They stumbled down towards the bedroom with Shepard hoisting the Turian up again, he kept slipping. They finally reached the bed and Shepard plonked Garrus down, leaving him to get comfy. Shepard himself was so exhausted for hauling Garrus that he could have collapsed right then and there, but forced himself to walk upstairs to his own bedroom and fell face first into that pillow.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. Shepard groaned to himself as he dragged himself from his bed, back down the stairs to the front door. There standing in front of his tired eyes, were Liara and Tali.

"Oh... hiya," Shepard yawned for a moment, "girls. Would you like to come in?" He gestured a hand towards the inside, they both came inside and made they're way through the lobby. They took a seat on the sofa opposite he fireplace, while Shepard slumped in the nearby armchair, still yawning. "Do try to be quiet, Garrus is asleep in that room. But anyway, what brings you two to my abode?" He asked them, he wasn't fully awake as of yet but something told him that wouldn't be the immediate issue.

Liara and Tali, simply looked at each other and nodded. They both got up and went separate ways, Liara strolled over to the blinds and hit the button that closed them, while Tali made her way back to the door and was encrypting the lock. Shepard just stared at the puzzled as to what was happening. But he had the nagging feeling that Liara had said something to warrant this.

Liara strolled back over to Shepard and sat down on his lap throwing her arms round his neck. She leaned closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, before whispering into his ear.

"Shepard, me and Tali have had a long chat about certain... things." She started. Before pulling her head away and talking in her normal voice. "Now, I'm not the jealous type, as some may think, but Tali told me all about your time together during your Collector mission." She continued. Shepard had a worried look on his face, he shallowed pretty loudly. Liara and Tali both giggled at this. "Don't worry Shepard, I'm not mad. In fact I don't blame you, I wasn't there for you when I should have been and Tali needed you. So to combat this issue... I'm going to share you with Tali as she needs you just as much as I do."

"I'm sorry?" Shepard asked, bemused.

"It's okay Shepard." Liara said, "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you when this is all over. Tali is one of my best friends, so I don't mind."

"Liara, I..." Shepard started, before Tali drooped her arms around Shepard's shoulders. Somehow sneaking across the room.

"Shepard, please. No more words. It's alright." She clarified. "Now, get up and get move upstairs buster." Both Liara and Tali hoisted him and dragged him towards the stairs. With Shepard protesting all the way.

"But Garrus is still here!" Shepard exclaimed.

"And?" They both said in harmony. Shepard said nothing else and gulped. If Garrus woke up in the next few hours, Shepard would never here the end of it.


	8. Chapter 8

That evening Shepard had everything ready, he had chosen the music, picked up the supplies and fortified the beds. Krogan's were heavier than they looked. However, he couldn't help but feel something was missing. Shepard knew if he was going to take down Cerberus, he would have to create a bond of trust between him and his Clone. He didn't want to be shot in the back given the chance.

"Bailey, I need a favour." Shepard spoke into his Omni tool.

"When don't you?" Bailey sarcastically replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Bring... John up here for me." Shepard said, unsure of himself but he felt it was right to give his Clone a chance at redemption.

"Shepard, you know I'd never question your actions, but-" Bailey began.

"I'll be fine." Shepard said cutting him off. "Just bring him." He finished before hanging up. Shepard put his face in his hands before letting them rub down and off his face letting out a sigh as he did. He walked over to his fridge and grabbed a beer. Cracking it open, he leaned against the counter top taking in the view out of his window, watching the Sky Cars fly by.

Time seemed to stand still for Shepard. Everything became silent all of a sudden. Then out of the corner of his eye, came a bright light. He shielded his eyes from the flash of light, he took his hands away and standing there in the corner was the little boy from Earth. Shepard ran towards him, the walls of the apartment came crumbling down and in its place was a forest filled with dark shadows all whispering.

"It's alright LT. I'll see you again, Skipper." Whispered a female voice.

"Shepard. Excellent timing." Came a male voice.

"Shepard-Commander" Came a third robotic voice.

Shepard chased the boy further into the never ending trees with each turn reminding him what horrors he had been through. He'd seen too much to last a lifetime, well 2 in this case. He finally caught up to the boy, extending an arm towards him as the boy turned. Only for the boy to burst into flames. Horrified, Shepard could only watch as the boy burned in front of him.

Then he woke up. Still leaning against the bar. He must have dosed off for a second. Yet it felt like hours, but looking at the nearby clock revealed only a few minutes had gone by.

Suddenly there came a knock at his door. Shepard put the beer down on the side and walked over to the door, still shaken by what he had experienced. That was the fourth time he had experienced that same dream in the past few days, but he had the feeling it would last, after all not many people come back from PTSD. He opened up the front door of the apartment to see John standing there, hands in cuffs with Bailey standing behind him. He shoved John forward into the apartment, before turning to Shepard.

"I certainly hope you know what you're doing Shepard." Bailey asked.

"Have a little faith, Bailey. When don't I?" Shepard responded. "Anyway thanks, I'll look after things from here."

"Just be careful. This ones a trouble maker." Bailey finished by turning away and walking back to the lift. Shepard shut the door to his apartment and walked over to John. He was still in his C-Sec issued prisoner uniform, he looked downright miserable. Shepard stepped forward and took John's cuffs off.

"That's better." Shepard started, "now let's find you something better to wear, come with me." He finished walking upstairs towards his bedroom, looking back to see John following slowly behind him. Shepard turned into his room and went in his walk-in wardrobe, he managed to find a similar looking hoodie to the one he was wearing just without the N7 mark, the stripe was still on the sleeve though. He pulled a black t shirt to go with it, a pair of black skinny jeans and finally a pair of trainers. He dropped them on his bed and turned back to John, only to find staring idly at a photo on a bedside cabinet. John picked it up and stared closer. He seemed to be searching for lost memories. Shepard went over and put his hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"John? You okay? You seemed lost." Shepard asked.

"I... Who are they?" John said turning to Shepard, photo still in hand.

"My parents." Shepard said saddened. "I thought you knew my life?"

"No." John replied. "I don't have your memories, remember?"

"Do you want to know?" Shepard asked.

"One day." John replied "but not now."

"Clothes are on the bed. Get into those then come downstairs." Shepard said, leaving. He silently walked back down the stairs, he went over to his stereo system and hit play. A rather sad piece of instrumental music began playing *(The Emergence of Vega)* as Shepard stared out of his window with a tear in his eye. The music started building to a emotional crescendo as Shepard just stared out of the window, deep in thought. 'I made a promise to myself that day, mum. I promised I wouldn't let anyone else I cared for die. I failed. Ash is dead. Mordin is dead. Legion is dead. I can't fail. Never again.'

As the music drew to its conclusion. Memories of the those lost flooded back. The music winded down and eventually flatlined, Shepard turned away from the window wiping tears away to see John standing their silently watching.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"Sorry?" Shepard replied.

"I mean how do you keep going after everything you've been through? Mindoir. Akuze. Tuchanka. You seen to much for any man." John reiterated.

"I don't know." Shepard said after a long pause. "But I do know one thing. You need some memories of your own, and I think I know where to start." Shepherd finished opening his omni-tool.

"What are you doing?" John asked walking over, trying to see what Shepard was doing.

"You'll see." He replied. Shepard was making a call.

"Hello?" Came a voice.

"Hi Tali, mind coming up for a second?" Shepard said, smiling at John as he did so.

"Sure, I'll be right there. 5 minutes?" She responded before hanging up. Shepard looked at John, who was utterly speechless.

"She all yours." Shepard told him before making his way upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Shepard walked up the stairs to lean on the balcony slight out of view from the lower floor, he needed John to start accepting people, Tali just happened to be perfect. Although he couldn't help but feel terrible for doing so.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the apartment door opened and Tali walked in. "Shepard?" She called out as she peeked through the doorway.

"In here." John called from the sofa. Tali made her way over towards him, Shepard just leaned back into the shadows to see what would happen.

"Hey, got any plans for the evening?" John asked as Tali approached the sofa.

"No. I'm as free as the dust in the solar wind." She responded. John gave her a look that registered that he had no idea what she meant. "You remember that lime? From Fleet and Flotilla? Shalei and Bellicus on the balcony?" She tried to get an acknowledgement out of her reference.

John just paused before turning to her, "I don't think I've ever seen that... vid?" He answered, his eyes darting around uncomfortably.

Tali just stopped and turned rather quickly. "What? You've never... How could you not have? Well, I know what we're doing tonight!" Before she jumped onto the opposite end of the sofa and turned the tv on with her Omni tool. Shepard watched as he saw John losing his rough demeanour and Tali bring out a different side in him as the movie went on. The infamous balcony seen then appeared on screen.

"But Shalei, we can never be together. I have my duty and you have your people."

"Not tonight. Tonight, I'm as free as the dust in the solar wind."

John tried to break the silence with a quick comment. "You watched this a lot? With the lovers from two different worlds?"

"Every time my friends and I had a sleepover. We memorised the lyrics from the musical." Tali answered honestly, before an idea hit her. "Oh, we can activate sing along mode!" As she rested her hand on Johns. Before taking it fully and pulling him up to stand with her. Tali began singing in her beautiful voice, "Let the moon's shining light hide two lovers with its rays..." it was beginning to dawn on John that she had started sing to him, he felt himself softening to this girl.

'Shepard was right.' He thought 'the emotional baggage really are something special.'

"Though I know that dawn will set us on course for separate ways..." she took a step closer to him. "I will hold this night in memory for all my living days..." she moved her hands so that he was holding them instead. "Now unmasked, I feel your skin on miiiiiiine." She finished, holding that last note.

John just looked at her for a moment in complete silence. Before a smiled formed on his face. "Every time you had a sleepover, huh? Guess you always had a thing for exotic alien men." He replied coyly.

"I don't hear you complaining." She giggled back.

"I had no idea you were so into this." He responded.

"This vid FTL-jumped me into puberty. And who dose t love a good cross-species romance!" Tali reminisced.

The movie cut back into their conversation and they both turned to watch.

"I want you see behind this mask. I want you to see who I truly am."

"I already have."

And as the couple in the movie moved closer together, Tali said one last thing, "Works for me!" As she moved back towards John and simply held him in her arms.

John was caught off guard by the gesture but eventually returned it. He looked up and saw Shepard leaning back over the balcony smiling. John could only mouth the words, 'Thank you' before closing his eyes and enjoyed the contact. Shepard decided to leave the 2 of them alone for a while and went to his study downstairs and pull up a book to read.

 **A/N: Happy N7 Day guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Shepard heard Tali eventually leave, so he put down the book and got up again. He walked over and leaned on the balcony, looking down at John.

"So... spill." He said smiling.

"What do I say?" John replied, "seems yo-" he cut himself off. "We? Yeah, let's go with that. We, have an effect on people. And I meant what I said. Thank you."

Shepard left the balcony and started down the stairs. "It's what you do that matters, I did nothing." He approached John and offered him a hand to shake. "The original offer still stands by the way. So, whadda you say? Will you help me?" John stood there in complete silence, obviously trying to process everything. A few seconds later he raised his own hand and took Shepard's in a firm handshake.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Well, glad we've cleared the air on that then." Shepard smiled at him. Before turning and walking towards the fridge, he opened it and leaned in grabbing two bottles of beer before closing the fridge again. He placed them on the bar area and started searching for an opener.

"I'll help but..." John started.

"Yes?" Shepard answered.

"If I'm gonna help, it'll be for her." John finished smiling to himself, not a usual smirk either but more soft, almost genuine. Shepard didn't respond but instead offered him the now opened bottle of beer, taking the other for himself.

"It's like I said before. Everyone has something worth living for. I value your chances of surviving a lot more than mine, take care of Tali for me. She's a good girl who's deserves the best." Shepard shared. He took a swig of his beer and just looked out the window again.

"I won't stay for the party but I'll join you on the Normandy in the morning." John stated.

"That's alright." Shepard replied.

"Shepard?" John started, Shepard turned to face him. "You've got yourself a sweet gig here with one of the best groups of people anyone could ask for. You'd better make damn well sure you come back alive, I'm don't wanna be the one standing over your grave."

"But what are our chances John?! The Reapers are taller than most skyscrapers, how do you fight something like them?! What are we supposed to do? We might as well be throwing rocks at them!" Shepard was starting to loose his cool now. Then in a move that caught Shepard completely off guard, John hugged him and held him tight.

"You'll get through this. We all will." John told him. He held the contact for a few more moments before letting go and putting the empty bottle on the bar. John turned and started walking out of the apartment. "If you need me, you know where to find me." And with that he left.

Shepard walked into the nearest bathroom and just stood there with his head in his hands, thinking. He splashed some water in his face to try and shake this line of thought. Suddenly his Omni-Tool buzzed and Liara popped up on the screen, she had left him a message not a moment ago. 'Shepard, I'm coming up for a bit, thought you could use the company.' It stated. Not a moment after it had finished, he heard a piece of music coming from the piano in the lounge. He exited the bathroom and walked down the corridor towards the lounge he turned the corner to see Liara playing the piano very skilfully with one hand.

"Greetings, Commander." Said Glyph who just appeared out of nowhere on the piano. Liara stopped playing abruptly and quickly turned to face the approaching man.

"Shepard..." she smiled.

"I didn't know you could play."

"Actually, this is the only song I know."

"Why's that?"

"There was always something more important to do: a ruin to uncover, intel to gather. A Commander to save." She said smugly winked to Shepard with that remark and he couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"You couldn't sit still long enough."

Liara laughed to herself. "Could you?"

"Is there something special about this song?"

"On one of my first digs, a storm swept in. We were trapped inside. I was so restless, I wanted to get back to work. One of the other archaeologists Dr. Olena, had this keyboard. She took it everywhere." Liara said reminiscing, she began to play more of the song. "She taught me to this song while we waited."

"It's a good song."

"Thank you, Shepard." She continued to play but stopped again turning to Shepard. "I've always loved that song." She walked towards the nearby window to stare out. Shepard followed and stood next to her, with Glyph taking over the piano and playing the remaining parts of song.

"Shepard, I..." Liara turned to leave but Shepard reached out and grabbed her by the arm, gently pulling her back. "What are you doing?" She smiled.

"Making sure you don't run off to something more important." He answered.

"I can't imagine what that would be."

"We should do this more often."

"Yes, well. Maybe after..."

"Every day after." He said holding her hands in his.

"Shepard." She smiled and gently walked into Shepard's arms. She gave him a kiss as Glyph finished off the song.

 **(A/N: I won't be writing the upcoming party, as it's far too much and I'm sure everyone has their own unique one. But I will write the aftermath onwards.)**


	11. Chapter 11

' _YOU HAVE COME TOO FAR SHEPARD! YOU CANNOT STOP THE HARVEST!'_

Shepard's eyes shot open, jolting slightly in place. He brought his right hand up to his forehead and gave it a rub. 'Come on Shepard, get it together.' He felt someone stir beside him and looked over and saw Liara holding him tightly in her sleep.

"Oh, what a night! But hey look who's here. How do you feel?"

Liara was still half asleep. Shepard gave her a kiss in response.

"Good morning. I love watching you wake up." before sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I wish we could spend every morning like this." Liara replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here while we still can." He joked. Grabbing Liara's hand than ran out the apartment and into the elevator. As the doors closed, Liara turned to Shepard with her curiosity piqued.

"Where are we going?" She asked inquisitively.

"It's a surprise."

"Always the mysterious one, Shepard."

"I can't help it." He said. "It's part of my charm." He winked at her. Liara giggled at the gesture. She looked down at the floor and started rubbing her hands together, almost as if she was being bothered by something. Shepard noticed this and spoke up.

"Liara?" She jerked her head up breaking her train of thought. "Is something wrong?" Shepard asked.

"How's Kolyat doing? I'm sorry I wasn't there for Thane's funeral..."

"He's doing better, he doesn't blame you for not showing by the way and neither do I." He looked at her and smiled warmly. "It's always tough losing someone close, we know that. You probably better than anyone... I've never forgiven myself for putting you through that though." He sighed, looking down towards the floor.

"Shepard, I..." She trailed off but, instead of finishing her sentence, she simply walked towards him and and held his hands. Eventually it turned into a hug that lasted serval minutes. Eventually, the elevator reached the designated floor.

"We're here." Shepard said bluntly, holding Liara's hand he exited the elevator into a part of the citadel Liara didn't recognise. The whole place was dark, with only the red emergency lighting illuminating them and their surroundings. Shepard guided her through before they approached a bright light, which turned out to be an open wall panel leading directly out to one of the Citadels outstretched gardens, only the place looked completely abandoned, everything was overgrown with one exception. A small rug and hamper sat by the tree in a cleaner part of the garden. Shepard guided her over to the rug.

"Liara if you could sit here and let me indulge in something I've always wanted to do." Shepard smirked before quickly disappearing behind the tree and returning just as quickly with something Liara didn't recognise. "It's a CD player, they went defunct in the early 2050's, it's something my parents found on the cheap and repaired and now I have it. Now may I indulge myself for one moment, but be warned, I can't sing." Liara just giggled.

"Indulge away my love." She said before getting comfortable to watch. Shepard smiled back, he lowered the Player to the ground and inserted one of his favourite bands. Having selected the right track, he pushed play and the most power vocals in the known universe blared from the speakers, Shepard sang while delivering his trademark terrible dance moves.

 _Here we are,_

 _Born to be kings,_

 _We're the Princes of the Universe!_

 _Here we belong,_

 _Fighting to survive,_

 _In the world with the darkest powers, heyah!_

Liara just laughed as Shepard stumbled over the dance moves he looked as if he was trying to imitate. 'At least he can sing.' Liara thought as if she needed another reason to love the man.

A few hours later, Shepard stood alone at the D24 window, looking out at the Normandy. Liara came up beside him and snaked her left arm through his right, she leaned her head on his shoulder. The rest of the crew all gathered by the window to give the what could be they're last look at a civilisation untouched by reaper forces.

"I suppose it's back to the fight then." She whispered to him.

"At least we threw one hell of,a party. Probably the last one."

"You may be right, but whatever happens, I know you'll see this through. And I'll be right there with you." Liara said, "We've been through a lot, haven't we?" But it's been a good ride." She finished before walking off to join the rest of the crew on the ship.

Shepard laughed softly to himself. "The best." He said in a hushed whisper. He stood for a moment longer before jogging back to the ship.


End file.
